the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 38
Pan Post 38 returns to the God Monarchs: Origins mini-arc and introduces one of the newest God-Monarchs; Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo. As a pauper she meets with Princess Gonna-Bite-It and they look identical so they switch places. When attacked Lo defeats her would-be assassins, as they expected a weak princess. Princess Gonna-Bite-It, unfortunately, bites it. Lo, now princess, constantly thwarts attempts on her life but becomes bored with the lifestyle. She ultimately abandons her role and becomes a pirate. The Houses of White seek her out until she eventually surrenders willingly to them. Upon the Ivory Pride, Lo staged the event to kill the Council of Houses and free the fiolxon people of the High Empire. She vows to make Highemperor her servant upon her return and leaves her homeworld of Coaleshion. Post The Legend of Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo, The Lowest of the God-Monarchs Among the unspoken hierarchy of the God-Monarchs, one clearly ranks the lowest among them in sheer individual power. Among the twelve, however, she proves herself arguably as the most cunning, craftiest, ruthless, dirtiest, infamous, and indispensable of the lot. These days, the God-Monarch most often addressed as Lo commands countless deities across her infinite set of interdimensional-sailing fleets, hoarding treasures that boggle the minds of most as well as harems of her own impossibly-handsome male lovers. Only one prize continues to elude Lo: the High Empire itself as her crowning achievement, with Highemperor as her paramour for herself. Legends speak of how her high quest, and how it arose from the lowest depths of destiny...The destiny of a dead man. Er, dead woman. This is the Legend of Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 777 years ago and 777 light-years away from Earth, in a backwater part of the galaxy, the High Empire reigns over a world the natives call Coaleashion. This "world" and its inhabitants are like many in the universe in that their "world" is overall smaller than Earth's with a dominant, sentient species larger than humans. However, the "world" of Coaleashion makes up a vast number of dense, relatively tiny planetoids, called prides and skulks, connected by the Seven Leashes -- wild, fluctuating seas bound by strange magnetic-like forces. Its people, the Fiolxon, resemble an anthropomorphic mix of wild vulpine and feline beasts found on Earth, and because in part of the nature of the Coaleashion, share Earth's diversity in color and culture. Aside from the High Empire's influence, however, most of the Fiolxon share a relatively medieval level of culture and technology, employing systems both feudal and nomadic-raider. Bound by the seventh leash -- the Master Leash -- the High Empire anoints the select Houses of White to rule as gods from their prides within the leash over the whole of Coaleshion. Having taken what they wanted long ago, the High Empire now only stations the barest of a presence to ensure its people fealty to Highemperor, leaving the Houses of White to run politics as they please. As the Houses fight for sole authority, the common people struggle to survive... Cue "Game of Thrones" openingGame of Thrones title sequence article, Wikipedia. musical theme. In a skulk of the Broken Leash, a seven year old Lo stalks down a dark alleyway, hunting a grey harat as her meal for the day. As an orphan, Lo does whatever she needs to survive, whether stealing from shops or selling her body to amoral merchant-men or, in this case, ridding the streets of its vermin population. As she readies to pounce on her prey, though, another cloaked girl runs into her, alerting the harat and allowing it to escape. Lo:: "Emp-damnit! You cost me my meal!" She whips out a small, broken-back blade and readies to stab the cloaked girl. The girl quickly throws back her hood to reveal a nearly-identical appearance -- surprising since almost all of the 'gods' from the Houses of White have, in fact, white coats of fur, while Lo and the Princess have yellow-and-red coats. Unlike Lo, however, this girl clearly is of royalty... largley because she doesn't have **** all over her. Lo steps back in surprise. Lo: "You... you're Princess Gonna-Bite-It!" Princess Gonna-Bite-It: "Not a day goes by when I don't hate my parents." Lo: "What?" Princess Gonna-Bite-It: "I mean, you look a lot like me... Hey, how'd you like to live the life of a princess?" Lo: "You mean I have free food served to me, a roof over my head, and I don't have to sleep with skeezy men?" Princess Gonna-Bite-It: "Uh, well at least two of those things. What do you say to switching places, eh? You can live in the lap of luxury, and I can live the common life... where I'm not constantly under assassination attempts." Lo: "I didn't catch that last part." Princess Gonna-Bite-It: "The common life of uh--er--look, do you want to swap or not? I don't got all day here." The princess looks nervously over her shoulder. Lo shrugs. Lo: "Deal." She spits in her hand and thrusts it out towards the princess. The princess, reluctant, grimaces as she accepts the handshake. Afterwards, the princess removes a very expensive and jeweled circlet form her head, places it on Los, and runs away. Fortunately, out in this part of the galaxy, nobody's heard of the Prince and the PauperThe Prince and the Pauper article, Wikipedia.'' story, so it's not a contrived or hackneyed situation in the least.'' Lo: "I, uh, probably should have asked how to get to the House of White Rose from here." Voice: "No need to ask, lil' one. You don't ever got to go back again..." Three rather large hitmen appear and surround Lo, mistaking her for the princess. Hitman #2: "Can't have the Roses risk overthrowin' the Lilys, can we now? That'd be just--" Before the hitmen can even consider attacking, though, Lo leaps at the second hitman, slicing his throat with her broken-back blade, then propels onto the first hitman, driving the blade into his eye. The third hitman stands stupified. She turns to him. Lo: "So are you gonna help me get to the House of White Rose?" Hitman #3 nods in fear. Meanwhile, the real Princess Gonna-Bite-It dies in the crossfire of a local clan war, because even if this wasn't George R. R. MartinGeorge R. R. Martin article, Wikipedia.'' territory-- I mean, Britt the Writer territory of an unforgiving outer space frontier -- the former princess was a child who knew nothing of the commoner's life. You HAD to know she would die.'' ---------------------------------------- Eleven years later, Princess Lo stands once more outside her royal balcony, staring wistfully across the Broken Leash. Not long after she took the role of princess, a suitor had been chosen for her, a wedding had taken place, and the suitor had his way with her. Over the years, though, Lo not only quickly realized that she could turn the situation in her favor and have her way with him, but also easily usurped the king's authority in all but name after her husband perished in a duel. She herself continues to thwart assassination attempts on her by herself. However, even in her position over the House, the House of White Rose held the least power over the other Houses, with even its closest rival, the House of White Lily, out of its reach. As it was, the Houses largely fought each other through politics and law, and these things bored Lo to no end. If she knew of classic Disney PrincessesDisney Princess article, Wikipedia.'' and their dreams of the same old happily ever after, she would spit in their faces. The royal Houses may have been gods to the Fiolxon people, and living amongst these gods, Lo knows their petty matters pale in comparison to the true god, Highemperor.'' Lo: "Ah, what it would be like to win over the All-Mighty Highemperor himself as I won over my former husband, to have all of the fabled High Empire and its infinite treasures in my grasp, not just these idiotic Houses and their insipid ideas of life. If only I didn't have to deal with their Emp-damn laws, just like a..." Just then, a wonderfully spicy idea burns her mind with passion, and realization hits her hard. Tonight's the night where she no longer settles for the struggles of a commoner's life nor the comforts of a noble's life. Tonight's the night she decides on a new life of purpose and passion -- a pirate's life full of adventure, romance, fame and fortune. Without a second thought, Lo ties a makeshift rope around a pole and shimmies down to the ground, with only her broken-back blade to call her own. Teasing a skeleton crew's worth of men along and stealing the king's ship from the harbor, the self-proclaimed Captain Lo sets sail on the Broken Leash. The secret assassination attempts would now upgrade to full-fledged law-backed attempts to bring her in, dead or alive. ----------------------------------- Twenty-two years and countless adventures of infamy later, Archadmiral Lo of the Seven Leashes finally surrenders to the Council of Houses for her many crimes against the Holy Word of the Whites. Her execution, the largest public event in all of Fiolxon history, aims by the Houses to display how none can challenge them as the de facto power without retribution. Her willing surrender, however, should have tipped them off that she plans for something else. At the Ivory Pride, center of the Master Leash, Archadmiral Lo stands tall between two executioners. After a long and winded speech from the Mouth of the Council about her defiance against the divine power of the Houses, with the heads of all the Houses present, the executioners stand with their blades at her neck like a giant pair of scissors. Mouth of the Council: "Do you have any last words, Rozariel Blakilshihård Lo, fallen princess of the House of White Rose?" She smiles a wickedly playful grin. Lo:: "I will steal one last thing from all of fiolxonity... your chains under the Houses' rule! And when I return, Highemperor himself will serve us all!--" As the executioners move to literally cut off her words, fiery explosions rocks behind, and all throughout, the Ivory Pride. The heads of all the Houses that day died or crippled from the explosions. When the smoke clears, however, Archadmiral Lo is nowhere to be found. Considering the casualties, the people of the Coaleashion could not fathom of a way for her to have survived, and yet legend speaks that she lived on, having stolen prizes of the High Empire itself to escape to other worlds and other existences, where she continues to plunder the powers of stronger and stronger gods across space and time. Legend says still that one day, the Great Archadmiral Lo will return with Highemperor at her heels, and that if one prays to her, they'll sail safe across the wild leashes and find the treasures they can only dream. References External References '''' Category:Post Category:Pan Post